You Were The One I Could Trust, What Did I Do?
by ShadowTailsFanLives
Summary: Amy pursues Sonic again, but something's different. What's going on, & what could be the issue? WARNING! Some Anti-SonAmy & Some Pro-SonSally!


**There by copyright in dem der woods!**

**Sonic The Hedgehog & all related characters, locations, etc. are owned by SEGA. All rights reserved.**

**Fanfiction...thing made by me, ShadowTailsFanLives. Don't steal this story! Period! If you do, you'll die in 5 days! :E  
Wanna use this story in your AMV or some other production thing? Go ahead! Just make sure to give credit & link back to this story. ^^  
But if you wanna change anything, please let me know first. Could get weird if you do that. .  
New Fanfic! :D  
So, yeah. I got this song on my iPod called What Can I Say. Epic song & it's from a band I recently got into, Dead By April. Go check it out...and stuff...**

**Anyways, I was listening to this song & it sounded like it'd be the kind of song that matches Amy Rose. Ya know, since Sonic is always ignoring the crap out of her? You know what I mean. Sonic **

**ignores Amy. Amy chases constantly. Sonic can't catch a break. In other words, JimmyXHeloise in a nutshell. XD**

**BTW, I have NEVER seen Family Guy in my life! I just wanted to mention it cuz I couldn't think of anything better to add there. *Shot*  
OK. Enough talk. Let's Fanfic! *Opens Wordpad*  
I'm a freak. DEAL WITH IT!**

It was a nice day in Station Square. The kind of day where you couldn't care about anything in the world, take a quick stroll, maybe even stop to pick a flower. The possibilities were endless on this nice day. However, there was one girl who was doing all of the above, except not caring about anything in the world. Yes, Amy Rose, the pink hedgehog we've all come to know by now, had been curious. While she sat on a park bench, she was remembering the very first day she met our hero, Sonic The Hedgehog. Ever since the day they had met, Sonic just constantly ignored Amy. No matter what she did. It made Amy feel bad because she tried to be all that he needed, not never let him down & yet, she still saw that look in his eyes where it looked like he said, "Not good enough."

Nonetheless, she decided she was going to continue pursuing him.

"It can't hurt, right? I mean, he probably does love me deep inside. I can't give in now." She thought gleefully.

So, with that self assurance, Amy got up from the bench & started walking to Sonic's house. On her way to his house, Amy noticed that she had never been to Sonic's street in her life. Well, she knew where his house was, but she had no idea what the street would look like or anything like that. (Wow. Long sentence.) She anticipated what it would look like on the way there. Would it be dark & grusome looking, or would it be all nice & fun? Heck, Amy's seen Shadow's street & THAT was dark & grusome, so she just automatically assumed that Sonic's would look so much neater & clean.

When she got to his street, it looked pretty much like she imagined. Well, except for that trash can on the other side of the street. She imagined that to be a little bit more to the left. Nonetheless, Amy knocked on Sonic's door. He opened the door, & said with a nervous sound in his voice,

"Oh, hi Amy."

"Hey, Sonic!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, it's been a long time since we've seen each other. I wanted to catch up a bit & maybe eat some cake with you?"

Sonic stared for a few seconds because, well, he's never really gotten any random visitors before in his life. Just people he invited over. (2/3 of the time, it was Tails & Knuckles. 1/3 of the time, it was Shadow.) So, he somewhat smiled, which made Amy's face gleem in happiness, & then he said,

"Sure. Come on in with the cake."

& thus, Amy did exactly that. She ran into Sonic's house & set up the table with the best silverware & dishes Sonic had (which wasn't a lot, by the way, since Sonic wasn't really the romantic type.) As she did this, Sonic was sitting on the couch watching Family Guy. In fact, Amy could hear him laughing REALLY hard at some of the jokes said & done in the program. (Which I can only assume was every 2 or so minutes.)

By the time the show was over, the table was set & the cake was all ready to eat. Sonic eagerly ran to the kitchen, whilst Amy would be serving the cake to Sonic. Sonic was so excited, that he literally blurted out, "LET'S EAT!" Because of that outburst, Amy did probably the most embarassing thing she could ever think of doing.

Dropped the cake...On Sonic's lap.

Amy was freaking out now! She had never felt so embarassed in her life!

"Oh my gosh! I am SO sorry, Sonic!"

"Nah, it's OK. I'll just...clean it off myself."

"No. I'll do it for you. Come here."

With that note, Sonic came closer to Amy. When he got closer, she did just what she said she'd do. Cleaned the cake off of Sonic. As she was cleaning up her hero, she had a pretty upset face. She was REALLY embarassed! (No matter how many times I've mentioned it now, she was.) This had NEVER happened to her in her entire life & it just so happened today? It was upsetting for Amy to even think about what happened. THAT'S how upsetting it was! She finally cleaned up Sonic's lap from the chocolate cake, which releaved her. She looked up at the cerulean hedgehog & said:

"I...Think I should go now..."

"...Eh? Why?"

"I don't think I should say..."

"Oh, OK then...See ya."

And, with that, Amy left Sonic's house & began her journey (which was more like 10 minutes) back to her house. She was remembering all the good moments & bad moments of the day, with the bad moments being the hardest to let go. As she went to bed that night, she couldn't stand what happened. She was awake until around 2 AM that night thinking about it. She finally went to sleep, but even her dreams couldn't let her escape from her sadness. She got better overtime, but it was tough to let go. And thus, this is the end of Amy's day...

**Dead Master:Rate & Review, plz!  
Black Rock Shooter:Why?  
Dead Master:Cuz, if you don't, YOU'LL DIE!  
Black Rock Shooter:Yeah...Ri- *Gets run over by a train*  
Dead Master:See? So R&R!**


End file.
